Charmed in Faeryland
by Fallen Angel01
Summary: Its about faeries (duh!) prue and paige in this. Phoebe&mysteryman... Guest appearance by who knows who? Chapter 14 updated!
1. Primrose Explains It All

Chapter 1: Primrose Explains It All  
  
It was late at night. The manor was cloaked in a soft silence; the only thing to be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the family room. The home was enveloped in darkness, apart from the soft moonlight carpeting the floor and furnishings it could reach like a mist.  
  
Upstairs, the girls and Leo were sound asleep. Phoebe murmured and stirred faintly in her bed, Piper and Leo lay in each others arms, cradled in their soft slumber; while Paige snorted softly, waving at an imaginary annoyance.  
  
"Where am I?" Piper asked. She was standing in an immense meadow. She could see large trees ahead of her, mountains to her right. The smells were like nothing she had ever experienced, though familiar. They were heady, sweet, and strong.  
  
"Piper? What are you doing in my dream?" Paige was standing right behind her, and walked up to Piper's side to see what her oldest sister was looking at. "Oh, glory. It's beautiful!" she gasped.  
  
"It is. but. do you know where we are?"  
  
"Not the lightest idea, but wherever this is, I think we should stay."  
  
"Yeah, it's really too bad we have to wake up tomorrow." Breathed a familiar voice from behind. Phoebe walked up to stand at Piper's left side, staring at the scenery. "Wow, I wish Prue were here to see this." She trailed off at that, missing her late oldest sister.  
  
"She is!" A small insect flew out of the grass at their feet to meet them at eye level. 'She's a faery!' Piper realized with a jump.  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know who Prue is?" Paige asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh my god! Thistle? Is that you? I didn't know you could speak human! And wait, how come I can see you? I thought only believing children could see faeries!" Phoebe's surprise was practically written all over her face. The little faerie laughed lightly. It was the sound of pure joy.  
  
"I'm not Thistle, I'm actually her sister, Primrose. I was sent by the Faery Queen to welcome you three into Faeryland! You can see me because we are in Faeryland. The rules here are different than those of the mortal world."  
  
Paige was confused, how did this "faery" know her sisters? What, or where for that matter, was a Faeryland? And what on Earth were her sisters doing in her dream? "Wait, I don't get it. How do you know each other? Where are we?"  
  
"Princess Thistle was captured by gremlins and a young human, Kate, took her back to Faeryland with a little help from yours truly." Phoebe explained with a smile. "I'm sure Thistle told Primrose about her little adventure," At this Phoebe glanced at Primrose for confirmation, "And that's how we know each other."  
  
"Oh, well then, excuse me Your Highness! I didn't mean to breathe in such faery Excellency!" Paige replied dryly, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Oh, Primrose -" Piper began. "Please, call me Rose. All my friends do." "Okay, Rose, you said that Prue was here. How? I mean, she. she died." Piper finished, a painfully hopeful expression on her face.  
  
"Yes! She is! Oh, she'll be so happy to see you! Come on! She's waiting just beyond the wood. Its a couple hours fly. or walk for you humans. I think once we get there, we'll have to get you some wings." Rose blushed in excitement. "After she died, the Queen offered her a home in Faeryland. While living here, Prue could go and visit you in the mortal world whenever she wanted, so she accepted the Queen's offer. Since she saved her Highness' daughter, everyone was very happy to have a hero living amongst them. The People will be really pleased to have their other two heroes and the half sister among us as well!" Piper and Phoebe had begun to jump up and down, holding hands while Rose laughed her appreciation at their excitement; with the biggest of smiles on their faces. They were going to see Prue again! Phoebe was right, whatever dream this was, they hoped they would never wake up from it.  
  
However it was a different case with Paige. While she was happy that she would finally get to meet the famous, super-sister Prue and glad her sisters would get to see their beloved sister again, Paige was actually a bit worried that when with Prue, her new little family would forget about her. She worried herself about how she would miss her sisters when they left, not thinking for a minute that they might treasure her as a sister too, not just a replacement Charmed One. 


	2. Into The Woods To The Faery Camp We Go!

Disclaimer: I **_WISH_** I owned Charmed, but, as it is, I don't. Poor, poor, unlucky me! 

Chapter 2 Into The Woods To The Faery Camp We Go

"Hey, so Piper, where's Leo?" Phoebe asked. She was wondering since all the Charmed Ones were here, why not their lovely White Lighter?

"Oh, you know, I don't know. Maybe he didn't get an invite, or he just wants his sleep. It'll be okay, you know White Lighters can go anywhere their charges can. He'll be fine." Piper breathed in deeply, smelling the sweet scent of lilac, wet bark and other woody smells. "Everything smells so rich here! The woods never smelled this good in San Francisco."

"Well, that's because in the mortal world, all the smells and tastes are just a shadow of what they truly are. Here, in Faeryland, you'll experience the very essence of everything. You'll see when we get to camp. After your first meal here you may get full faster than you would think, and when you go back to Earth, the food there will taste more drab and boring." Rose answered her, chuckling as Piper and Phoebe skipped around like they were only five years old again. Then, glancing over at Paige, Rose noticed that she looked a bit reluctant, and anxious. 

"Hey, Paige, what's up?"

Paige jumped slightly, startled at the small voice at her shoulder.

"You okay? You seem apprehensive." Rose asked concernedly. 

"Oh, yeah, no problem. I'm fine! Just kind of thoughtful." Paige replied pensively. Rose snorted.

"Yeah, right. You're not a very convincing liar. I hope you know that. Now what's on your mind?" Paige didn't reply. 

"Come on Paige. I know something's on your mind, and just because you can see me, doesn't mean I can't make myself invisible to you. I'll probably find out eventually. So why don't you tell me, and save me some time snooping around. I have a feeling it has something to do with seeing Prue." Rose smiled. 

"Yeah, they might have something to do with Prue." Paige admitted, sighing.

"Let me guess, you think that when Piper and Phoebe see Prue, they'll forget all about you. Am I close?" 

"How'd you know?" Paige asked, surprised that Rose knew so much, despite the fact that they'd only met a couple hours ago.

"Well, let's just say a little birdie told me." Rose gave Paige a supportive smile. Paige sighed again.

"It's just that, they love Prue so much! I'm always hearing about the incredible things she's done. I guess I feel kind of… inferior."

"Paige, don't sell yourself short. You're an incredible person too! And the girls love you! Just as much as they love Prue; Prue has been watching over you since you came into Pipers and Phoebes lives. She keeps telling me what a wonderful sister and witch you are. Apparently, she finds you to be an excellent potions-master. She's very proud of you. She told me so."

"Really? She told you she was proud of me?" Paige inquired, perking up.

"Yeah, she tells me so all the time!" 

"Well then, I guess I really have nothing to worry about, right?" 

"Not a thing! You're gonna be just fine! And don't frown so much, you'll get worry lines!" Rose patted Paige's shoulder, smiling at Paige's own happy smile.

"Thanks for the pep talk Rose!" Paige laughed in relief and started to skip right along with her older sisters.

After skipping along for a few more minutes, the girls spotted a clearing through the trees and what might have sounded like a very, **_very, _familiar laugh…**

Now it's your turn!!! You have to review before I'll post the next chapter!!! If you don't review, I may not have the bones to finish this up. So move those lazy fingers of yours and type out my reviews!!!! ;-)


	3. Faeryland, Prue and the Queen

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Charmed, but as it is, I don't.  
  
ChArMeD-101 - thanks for reviewing! This story's a happy one, not like some others I've read. It'll include happy, full relationships between the sisters. and maybe Phoebe and a mystery faery. heheh. Keep reading!  
  
Chapter 3 Faeryland, Prue, and the Queen  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige rushed forward to the clearing at the sound of their sister's voice. "PRUE!!" All of them yelled at once when they got to the edge of the trees, and stopped. There she was, laughing at them, with little faery wings on her back. The three girls paused for a moment, not daring to believe that Prue was actually right in front of them. "Hey, what? I don't get a hug? I mean, you haven't seen me in about a year, you don't miss me?" The faery asked with a wide grin on her face. At that, Piper and Phoebe lunged at Prue, burying her in huge bear hugs and smothering her with kisses. Laughing and crying both at the same time, Prue turned to her newest sister and said with a smile, "Come here you little rascal!" and with that the ice was broken. Paige laughed and fell into Prue's arms, making it a true group hug.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me," a small voice said near Piper's ear. As she turned, she could see that the speaker was another faery. She was a small shy female only about the size of Piper's thumb, with a small green dress and shoulder length blonde hair. She actually looked a lot like Tinker Bell, from Peter Pan, except that she was a lot shyer. "The Queen has requested your presence. That is, if you're all done with your greetings." "Actually, Fern, I think my sisters would like to clean up before going to meet Her Highness the Queen. And perhaps they'd like something to eat too, it must have been a long walk from the Fareyland Border." Prue replied. "Maybe you'd like to introduce us to your friend Prue." Piper said. "Oh, sorry guys, this is Fern. She's Thistle's best friend and chamber maid. Fern, these are my sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." "It's so wonderful to meet you. Thistle has told me so much about you Piper and Phoebe; and Prue has told me all about you Paige." "Really? But Prue and I have only just met!" Paige answered, surprised. "Oh, but Prue goes to visit all the time in the mortal realms. She's very proud of you especially Paige." Fern seemed shocked that the sisters didn't already know this.  
  
They had been walking while they spoke, and now Piper could see that they were in front of a small quarry. Prue's home. The girls all cleaned themselves up and had a small lunch, which consisted of apples, berries, and small pastries filled with jams and olive spreads. All this was washed down with cool spring water flavored with a sprig of mint. The newcomers were full almost as soon as they started. The food tasted so much stronger and richer here; and when Paige asked Prue why, Prue told her. "The food here is different from those in the mortal realms. The foods from the mortal realms are just shadows of the plant, fruit, vegetable, or whatever. Here, in Faeryland, you eat the essence of what you're eating or drinking. It'll take a little while to get used to it." A couple of hours later, the four girls were standing in front of the gates of a vast glass palace. Fern was with them again, and ushered them inside, leading them through long glass hallways that sparkled soft blues, greens and pinks. The colors were so subtle they almost couldn't be seen. Soon, the little group reached large glass doors, whose hinges were lined in opals. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were so distracted by the beauty of the palace that they hadn't even noticed that they were in the presence of the Queen of the Good Faeries until a light laugh echoed in their ears. "It is quite beautiful, isn't it? A bit too large for my tastes, but still quite striking."  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige all jumped in surprise. Prue chuckled, she had been to the palace a few times, so she had gotten used to the brilliance around her. "Your Highness, I present to you my own sisters, the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Haliwell." Prue introduced her sisters formally. "Prue, how many times do I have to tell you how much I can't bear formality? Don't call me Highness or anything like that. It's not my name, my name's Brighid. So call me Brighid. Or you can call me Brid. My friends do."  
  
Brid was a faery with hair that shone a soft midnight blue. She wore a long white gown that floated around her ever so slightly. In one hand, she carried a white wand made of willow, and in the other, she held a smaller faery, a babe faery, which bounced on her knee. The three younger sisters fell in love with the babe faery on sight, and Phoebe stretched her arms out, cooing to her, the Queen, Brid, forgotten. Brid and the babe faery laughed, as the smaller faery fluttered into Phoebe's outstretched arms.  
  
"And what's your name honey?" Phoebe whispered into the babe's long, pointed ears. "Joy!" She giggled. Joy giggled again, "I have to go, someone's calling me. But I'll see you again! Bye!" and she vanished with a last chuckle. Realizing just how rude they had been, the girls apologized. "God, I'm so sorry your Highness! We didn't mean to be rude! It was just. we got. distracted." Piper finished lamely. "Oh, it's alright. Joy has that effect on people and faeries alike, being the faery of pure joy. And call me Brid, please. I dislike formality, it's so uncomfortable!" Brid beamed at the three witches and two faeries ranged before her. "Why don't you grab seats and sit? You must be exhausted from you hike through the woods! Have you eaten?" Looking around, the girls found couches and small tables stationed around them, with bowls of apples, pears, plums, peaches, mangoes, melons and other fruits. Soon, the Queen and her guests were seated comfortably, and were at the point where they were all talking like they were all friends. "I have a favor to ask of you. Actually, you'd all be doing the realm of the Faeries a favor." Brid told them a bit uncertainly. "Sure Brid." Paige replied. "Before you agree to this, I think you should probably hear me out." At this, Brid paused, not quite knowing how to continue. "It concerns two most sacred items, the Sword of Light, and the Silver Mask of the Moon's Intuition, both forged by the great Wayland himself." 


	4. The Quest

Disclaimer: I **_WISH _**I owned Charmed. But as it is, I don't. Also, I don't own some of the faeries. A bunch of them are Brian Froud's. But some of them are mine, and the story is completely original. YAY!

kizza-lubs-you: I'm glad you liked it. It was fun to write.

ChArMeD-101: Thanx! I keep my imagination from running dry by reading lots of fairy tales. I also got a lot of the faeries from books I have. Hope you like the next chapter. J

Here it is! Chapter 4!!! The Quest

~~~~~ (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (^*-*^) ~~~~~

"The Silver Mask of the Moon is an enchanted mask forged out of the world's four elements, Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and the fifth faery element, pure moonlight. The Sword of Light is no ordinary sword, when placed in the right hands. When in the right hands, this sword is transformed into the sanctified Sword of Light. The wielder of the Sword of Light must wear the Silver Mask to trigger the magics of the sword. Rather than cutting through flesh and bone, it severs through deceit and ignorance. This sword can be melded with another component, The Orb of Verve. The Orb of Verve is a small solid bubble, when it's added to an item it gives the item special qualities. Some are good, and some are bad. When the Orb of Verve is added to the Sword of Light, the Sword is transformed into a dark likeness, and its special qualities are of bringing the departed back to life. Each is a form of an ancient, revered art only known to the faeries themselves. They were forged by the great Wayland… one of the most prestigious faery forgers ever known by our kind. I fear that this sword and the Silver Mask of the Moon's Intuition have both been stolen by the bogeys, the dark faeries of Faeryland." Brid had been explaining all this to the girls sitting before her. Now she paused, slightly fearful that they might balk. She needn't have worried.

"But why would the bogeys want this sword? Who do they want to bring back to life?" Piper asked. Glad to see that the group hadn't hesitated yet, Brid continued.

"Because the bogeys want to bring back one of their faery queens; the most powerful faery necromancer/mage in all of faery and human history, Morgana Le Fay."

"Wait, wasn't she the evil temptress with a demon on her shoulder in the myths of King Arthur?" Paige remembered reading about her in her childhood.

"Yes! That's the very one! She was the apprentice to Merlin." Answered Brid, a bit surprised Paige knew. 

"Wait, you mean to tell me all those stories are true? That's impossible!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'm here aren't I? And I'm supposed to be dead, remember!" Prue reminded her younger sibling. Piper sighed in submission.

"Yeah, ok, I guess at this point nothing's really impossible. What do you want us to do Brid?" she acceded. 

"I need you to go to the Shadowvale. There, you'll need to retrieve the sword and the mask and bring it back." Seeing the slightly worried look on Prue's face, who knew the risks of going into the Shadowvale, she added, "Don't worry Prue, I'll be sending three of my most trusted faery companions. You should be very safe. Rose! Lucina! Angras! I need you!" Turning to the four sisters and dismissing Fern, the Queen told them about her choices. "Rose is my most trusted guide, she knows all of Faeryland better than she knows herself, and she's due for a vacation, this ought to occupy during her vacation. Lucina is the holder of the Sword of Light, there is no faery in all the faery realms that knows even as much as she in matters that concern the Silver Mask of the Moon and the Sword of Light. She is also a great warrioress and sorceress. Angras is an Angel, not quite a faery, more holy than we are. He also has powerful magic to help protect and guide you. He carries messages as well, if we need to speak, he can carry the messages and be at his intended receiver almost immediately. He can also heal." 

At that moment, the three beings in discussion entered. Soon, they would embark on their   
quest.


	5. Gone For A Week

Just letting all know I'm gonna be gone 'till Saturday, and I may not be able to update 'till Sunday. I'll try to update tomorrow, but my bro's gonna be hogging the computer cuz he's also leaving. Sorry! I'll update ASAP. Thanx to all my reviewers for reviewing, which means you ChArMeD-101, and princesscatie21. 


	6. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I **_WISH_** I owned Charmed. But as it is, I don't. Also, some of the faeries aren't mine either; Brian Froud helped me out a bit. L

ChArMeD-101: Actually, I have read some of the Merlin books, and they are _really_ good! Don't worry, I'll put Leo in here somewhere! Charmed just isn't the same without Leo.

Princesscatie21: Thanx for reviewing!! I'll write as much as I can get in before Sunday. Promise!  J 

Chapter 5

At that moment, Rose, Lucina, and Angras entered. Soon, they would embark on their quest.

Lucina was a slim, but strong-looking, faery; with curly red hair that went down past her shoulders. She wore a tunic that was a brilliant shade of white, and a royal blue cloak that looked like velvet. Her wings were also white, with hints of pink and tips that shone a soft sapphire hue. She glanced around the room and hers and Phoebe's eyes met, and Phoebe could see that Lucina's eyes glittered a green so cold, they looked like true emeralds.

"Allow me to introduce you. This is Lucina, the guardian of the Sword of Light and the Silver Mask of the Moon. Lucina, you'll be traveling with these four girls as well as Rose and Angras. This is Prue, she's one of us. This is Piper, Phoebe and Paige; they're the Charmed Ones." Brid introduced.

"It's good to meet you." Lucina said in a heavy Irish accent. As she moved to shake Phoebe's hand, Phoebe could see the muscles ripple slightly under the faery's skin, and her grip was extraordinarily strong. She could tell that Lucina was most definitely an exceptional warrioress. In a long smooth movement, Lucina stepped back to reveal her other companion, Angras.

Angras was an angel, in actuality. His skin glowed a deep bronze, which was shocking against the soft cerulean of his eyes. His face was slightly angular… and handsome! Phoebe couldn't remember seeing a more gorgeous being. As he stepped forward, Phoebe could see that he was just as graceful as his partner, he practically hovered off the floor. The second youngest sister stared in shock, even her ex couldn't hold a candle to this angel!

"Meet Angras girls. Angras, this is Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige." Brid continued with her introductions, pretending to not notice the angel and Charmed One noticing each other with a smile. Since seeing her for the first time, Angras hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. And now, when she offered him her hand to shake, he lifted it to his lips and softly kissed her hand.

"It's a delight to meet such a stunningly beautiful lady." His voice was deep, and it flowed smoothly like silk.

Phoebe could only stare and smile.

"Ahem, excuse me." Piper cleared her throat so she could grab the angel's attention. 

While Angras met the three other girls, Rose came over to talk to Phoebe, who was still staring after Angras.

"Quite striking, isn't he?" 

"Huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Phoebe finally came back down to Faeryland.

"Don't worry about it. I understand, he's a very handsome angel. The best-looking one up there in fact!" Rose told her.

"Oh, are you two together?" Phoebe worried.

"No, no, no! He and I, we tried it, but no romantic chemistry. We're happiest as friends." Rose assured her. "No, he's free. He's usually more conservative though, I'd never seen him take to a woman as he took to you! I've never seen him kiss a girls hand, I think he's interested in you Phoebe."

"You really think so? I don't know." Phoebe replied uncertainly, but eyes were shining.

Later, when the girls got back to Prue's quarry…

Piper chuckled, "Looks like someone fancies a certain good-looking angel we know, right Pheebs?"

"Back off Piper, you got Leo, this one's  mine!"

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, back to business. Let's take a look at that map." Prue, ever the responsible big sister, got them all back on track.

"So how're we supposed to get to the Shadowvale?" Paige asked, taking a sideways look at the map.

"Ummm… looks like we'll have to go through the Frog Queen's marshes… then I think we'll skirt the Wood, it's the long way around I know, but the Wood is gnome territory, and the gnome king is a _very private faery. He _really_ dislikes visitors. Then that'll take us to the Dream Fields." Prue showed them, tracing a finger on the parchment._

"Then there's still the Orchards to go through…" Piper continued.

"We can stop there for a little while before continuing into the Cliffs and the Shadowvale. I know the Ancient Queine of Pharie who lives there. She and I are good friends, we can get more supplies, perhaps get some weapons to fight off the bogeys that live in the Cliffs and Shadowvale." Prue finished.

"Shouldn't Rose, Lucina, and Phoebe's new heartthrob be here to know what the plan is?" Piper asked smirking at her little sister, then laughed at the deep blush and indignant look on Phoebe's face.

"We'll tell them the plan tomorrow morning, when we leave. I'm going to pack up some clothes and supplies, you guys go to bed. We're going to have a long and early day tomorrow." Prue sent them off, chuckling at Phoebe's resentful sputtering.

The company of eight were all assembled together at Prue's home bright and early the next morning. Rose, Lucina and Angras were being filled in on the plan as the Charmed Ones breakfasted on bread rolls speckled with cinnamon, fruit and nuts. Soon, the group put their packs on, and started their treck to the Shadowvale as well as the Sword of Light and the Silver Mask of the Moon.


	7. A Quick Untimely Break

Disclaimer: I **_WISH_** I owned Charmed, but as it is, I don't. Also, I don't own some of the faeries. A bunch of them are actually Brian Froud's.

ChArMeD-101: yeah, I thought it was pretty funny too. That's why I wrote it lol! : ) thanx for the review!

pricesscatie21: Awwww! That's so sweet! Thanks! I'll write as much as I can before I leave just for you!

Chapter 6 A Quick Untimely Break

The little company had been on the trail for a while now. They had passed the borders of Faeryland's big main city. The heat was beginning to get to them, and everyone was feeling the first pangs of hunger. So they decided to stop underneath a tree and unpack some food. Piper and Paige went scavenging for nuts and berries. Prue and Lucina decided they were in the mood for some fish, and went to a nearby lake to cast their lines. Rose went up a bit with Prue and Lucina to a gurgling stream that fed into the lake to fill up everyone's canteens with fresh cool water. That left Phoebe and Angras to prepare whatever breads, olives and apples they had in their packs, and make the area more comfortable.

"So…" Phoebe started.

"…" 

"Ummm… Yeah, so…"

"…"

"… Ummm…"

"…"

Then the two looked at each other, and laughed at how ridiculously awkward they sounded.

"What a conversation, right?" Angras chuckled.  
"Ummm… Yeah... so… Uuuhhhh…" Phoebe imitated herself in an exaggerated voice, also chuckling. Now, with the ice broken, the angel and Charmed One started on a real conversation.

"So Angras, you and Rose are good friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah, since childhood. She used to be picked on a lot, being so small, and being royalty and all… everyone thought she would be stuck up and didn't even give her a chance. When my father moved here, to the city, from our own City of Angels, I saw how everyone treated Rose, and being the angel I am," Phoebe laughed at his egotistical remark, and Angras smiled, "Being the angel I am, I thought I'd stand up for her and make a new friend." He finished.

They were completely at ease with each other by then, and the conversation continued along those lines as they set up their lunch area.

Until they heard Prue scream.

Meanwhile…

"So Paige, you and Prue seem to be getting along very well." Piper started.

"What? Surprised?"

"Actually, yeah. You guys have such similar personalities, I thought they might clash, and you guys would end up fighting over acting the big sister." 

Paige chuckled, "I'm kinda surprised too, ya know? But it was actually really easy for me to just let Prue take care of us. I wasn't even thinking about it. I guess being an only child for so long helped me be more flexible with that kind of thing."

"Hmmm… yeah, that makes sense. Oooh, look, strawberries! They're so red! Help me pick them!"

The sisters had been picking strawberries, raspberries, and nuts for a couple of hours before they heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the lake.

It was Prue.

I know this is an incredibly short chapter! And I'm soooo sorry! : (  but I have to go finish packing. I have to wake up pretty early tomorrow, so early night tonite. But I'll write as soon as I get back! 


	8. The Frog Queen

Disclaimer: Maybe the WB would like to sell me the show… but that's just not gonna happen… so I don't own Charmed. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Also a bunch of the faeries aren't mine either. They're Brian Froud's. Yeah… poop on him.

ChArMeD-101: you know if you stick a straw thru the bottom to the top, you can get the leafy things on the top to come off really easy. YUM!

Anjana: Well… he WAS asleep… and he sorta still is… well, you'll see if you read on!

Princesscatie21: I figured if I didn't leave you a reason to find out more you might not come to read the rest when I came back. I'm glad you like it!

Sorry it took me so long to update… I came back from camp and I was soooooooo tired… and busy… my mom left me a buncha chores to do. How loving of her lol! So, here it is, FINALLY!

Chapter 7 The Frog Queen

Everyone rushed to the lake where Prue and Lucina were gathering water.

Paige could see faeries standing around a small moving bundle in the grass. After squinting at the bundle, she realized that it was Prue curled up in a fetal position, and blood was surging from where there was a spear-like weapon protruding from her belly. She could hear another ear piercing screech, and found that it was her own.

"LEO!!!!" Another voice cried out behind her. She could hear more yelling and fighting going on around her, but she couldn't move, couldn't take her eyes off her dying sister.

Piper rushed to her oldest sister and cradled her in her arms, whispering in her ear,

"No Prue, you can't leave me again… don't leave me, you can't. No please, no… this can't happen, it can't it can't it can't…" Small, shining blue and white spheres appeared beside her.

"Piper! What?? Wha… Oh my god, Prue. Piper I cant heal her. She's a faery, I cant heal faeries, because they aren't distinctly good or bad beings honey. She needs an angel to heal her."

"Angras! Help her!" Phoebe screamed.

The angel spun into action at Prue's side and placed his hand atop Prue's stomach like the girls had seen Leo do so many times. Red fire bloomed from the healer's hands and spread over the wound and quickly knitted the muscles and skin together and she was healed.

"Why isn't she moving?" Piper panicked.

"It's ok! Don't worry, she's sleeping, angel healing tends to work that way, it drains the being on the receiving end." Angras replied in a reassuring tone.

Finally able to pay attention to something other than their sister, the girls looked up at the faeries surrounding them. 

The first thing that they noticed was the unusual appearance of these faeries. Rather than normal human-like legs, these faeries had long frog legs, webbed feet and all. Right then, what looked like the commander of this unusual group of faery soldiers was speaking with Lucina in an strange clucking tounge. They seemed to be arguing about something, when another two faeries of the froggish influence came through a bunch of reeds to join the commander and Lucina. 

The leading figure looked like a regular mercenary, nothing special. But the second had a commanding air about her. She had curly black hair that flowed down to her shoulders. In the light, it seemed to shine a soft mossy green. She looked down her long aquiline nose at her commander in a haughty manner, and in a deep harsh voice, she asked him a question in their strange language. Earlier, the commander had stood in a comfortable stance, but since this faery had come into view, he had straightened his back and seemed to stand at a strong attention.

"That's the Frog Queen," Whispered Angras, "She's very possibly one of the most moody good faery in the realm. Besides the gnomes of course… the only person she'll listen to is Queen Brighid… I hope Lucina didn't lose her Majesty's seal…"


	9. The Tongue Tangler

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and I don't own a bunch of the faeries in my story, they're Brian Froud's. Poop on him… yeah, story of my life.

ChArMeD-101: Glad you like the Frog Queen… not much luck with her though, well, you'll see if you read on! I've also changed her around a bit from the way Froud explained her in Good Faeries, Bad Faeries. Just in case you've read it and disagree.

princesscatie21: Someone's gonna die!!!! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!! (I mean in the story! Not you! lol) They'll die in the next chapter, after reading this, can you guess who its gonna be?? 

"Imagination is intelligence having fun." --- Anonymous

Chapter 8 The Tongue Tangler

"That's the Frog Queen," Whispered Angras, "She's very possibly one of the most moody good faery in the realm. Besides the gnomes of course… the only person she'll listen to is Queen Brighid… I hope Lucina didn't lose her Majesty's seal…"

A short while later, Prue had begun to wake up, and Rose was speaking with her Majesty, the Frog Queen; who looked irritated at… well… everything.

The Frog Queen called for a translator in her guttural language and a small-looking frog faery hop-skipped over to her and bowed low to his liege.

He spoke to Rose after a short conference with the Queen, "My name's a bit hard for you to pronounce, being in _Amphybic_ and all, so just call me Norb," He said his name with a croak sound. "Her Majesty the Queen would like to know why you are trespassing in her marshes." 

"Well we, that is my group and I, were sent by Her Excellency, Queen Brighid the Bright to retrieve a certain sacred sword and mask from the Dark Queen and her minion bogeys. Also, erm, I thought the Frog Queen was supposed to be visiting the gnomes in their Wood." Rose replied politely, which was a bit tough, considering they had almost killed Prue, a _very_ loved member of the _very_ odd party.

"Ah, yes, well, she decided she wanted to come home early. Big fight with the Chief Gnome. Quite violent, it wasn't very pleasant at all." Norb flinched at the memory, and translated what Rose had said to the Queen. 

After a quick tête-à-tête with Her Highness, Norb turned his attention back to Rose.

"The Queen was feeling decidedly generous and has invited you and your companions to lunch, as we have ruined yours, and also a balm to ease the faeries muscles. After being healed my such a powerful angel, I'm sure she'll be feeling a bit sore right now." And with that, the frog faery motioned for them to follow him, Prue being carried by Angras since she hadn't fully recovered from her incident.

After a short while of walking, (which was a hop much like a frog's for those of the froggish influence) the Charmed Ones began to notice that the scenery around them began to grow larger, or that they were growing smaller… it was difficult to tell, and by the time they reached the Frog Faery village, the troupe was about the size of small insects in relation to the plant and insect life around them.

After taking a look around, Paige noticed that this city also seemed slightly… off. She could see giant mushrooms ranged around the place, with what looked like windows and doors and gardens added to them. If it weren't for the frogs and Frog Faeries hopping about, calling to each other in _Amphybese_ and watching their young tadpoles swimming in the giant mud puddles, (hey, it was a marsh) then she would have thought she was in Smurf Central. Also, the change in her size and the irate tone the Frog Queen had taken with Rose worked to make her feel uneasy. She had a very strong feeling in her gut that she and her sisters should leave, _now_, and by the look on Prue's face, she had the same idea.

The Frog Queen croaked out a word, and frog and frog-faery cooks in crisp, white chef outfits, complete with hat, came out with large platters of something that looked suspiciously like flies, mosquitoes and other yucky insects. The feast had started.

There seemed to be one other guest at the so-called table. (they were supposed to toss the "food" and catch it with their tounges. Some of the "food" was still alive, so you'd catch them as they tried to fly off.) It just sat there, smirking at the charmed ones. It was grey-green, all over, with hair that shocked in a number of different directions. It was skinny and long, all knees and elbows and its wings looked especially flimsy. At first, Paige was annoyed at its rude behavior, then got distracted trying to pretend like she'd eaten some particularly oily French Flies and forgot all about the little pisky.

Toward the end of lunch, Norb came over to explain a daily ritual to the group.

"At the end of every mealtime, the Queen requires all the beings at the table to stand up and compliment her or give her a gift. Since you don't have a gift to give her, I would suggest a VERY flattering remark. Something along the lines of how gorgeous her hair is, or how long her legs are, or how graceful she is, something like that." 

Now Paige looked over to that pisky she had noticed smirking earlier. And saw that now, it had replaced its smirk for a wide grin and a twinkle in its shady eyes.

Everyone had gone their turn without mishap, with the special guests of the night trying extra hard to be extra nice, until Phoebe's turn came.

By then the pisky's wide grin turned into bellows and peals of laughter, which could hardly be heard over the uproar caused by what Phoebe had said.

"Your Imperial Highness the Queen," Phoebe started off like everyone else. "You are the fattest toad I have ever seen, you're hair is disgusting and greasy and your skin is covered in warts." Phoebe continued with a horrified expression on her face, as though she was also surprised at hearing what came out of her mouth. It looked like she was trying to close her mouth and shut up, but her lips and tongue didn't appear to want to cooperate. "Your title shouldn't be Frog Queen, but Toad Queen, because you resemble a toad, and you jump like you're tripping on hot coals." Phoebe finished, trying to shut her mouth with her hands.

Frog guards shouted something in Amphybese, and pointed directly at Phoebe, and seconds later, she was seized by the closest mercenaries in the Queen's Army, and hauled off by her hair…

Heh heh… thought I'd just leave it at that for tonight! Enjoy my cliffhanger!!!! *evil grin*


	10. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed… well, maybe in my dreams… and this story is in my dreams… so I guess I do own Charmed… NO I DON'T!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!! And some of the faeries are Brian Froud's. Lucky piece of sh**.  But the story is mine, so I can deal.

Wow, long disclaimer…

Princesscatie21: heheh. Just keep reading. Heheheh… *evil laugh*

"Imagination is intelligence having fun." --- Anonymous

Frog guards shouted something in _Amphybese_, and pointed directly at Phoebe, and seconds later, she was seized by the closest mercenaries in the Queen's Army, and hauled off by her hair…

Chapter 9: The End of the Beginning

The Frog Faeries and the rest of Phoebe's group began to crowd around the mercenaries and Phoebe, wanting to know what would become of her. No one has had the courage to insult the Queen before, and they were curious to see how the Queen would handle her impudence.

The guards noticed the crowd following and surrounding them, and motioned for another unit to keep them all off their backs. The only people, or faeries, or angels allowed past were those traveling with Phoebe. They followed the mercenaries, trying to free the girl from the Frog Faerie's strong grips, but were fruitless. Finally, they all reached an especially large cluster of mushrooms in a circle of murky water, where the gnats and mosquitoes were big, and thick. 

What looked like it might have been a drawbridge made of spider web slowly descended to their level, connecting the shore to the Mushroom Palace. Despite how flimsy it looked, the Queen and her escorts, carrying Phoebe, walked confidently onto the drawbridge, and the other guards following Her Frogliness poked the rest of the group onto the drawbridge as well. The crowd walked on past the gates to an especially large mushroom, with lofty mushroom turrets and towers standing guard over the Main Mushroom. There were frogs in maroon and gold livery awaiting their arrival, and this was where the guards left Phoebe on the floor and accompanied the Queen to her own chambers. The frogs in livery took over here, and by now, the group was extremely confused. They had expected some kind of hostility from the guards, and to be sent to smelly cramped dungeons, but instead, the frog-servants were leading them up a flight of stairs, that were carpeted, no less. 

"What's going on?" Prue whispered.

"I think maybe they're taking us to a really high tower, so we can't escape or something. Or maybe, they have executioner weapons up there, and don't want to wait for the rest of the city to come watch them kill us…" Phoebe squeaked, trying not to be heard by the servants leading them.

"I think not!!! The Queen isn't that cruel! And she wouldn't go against Brighid's orders to be hospitable. No, no, what she's got in store for you is much more entertaining than blood, guts and gore!" 

"**_NORB_**!! Where the hell did _YOU_ come from?" Paige sputtered.

"I am the only interpreter in all of the Frog Queen's Marshes, I think she would probably want me on hand just in case a case like yours comes up. She houses me in the palace of course!" Norb replied patiently, as if explaining this to a small child.

"Oh of course, Mr. High and Mighty!!! Fine, if you know this castle as well as you claim to, then where are we going? Huh?" Paige retorted. She hated being spoken down to.

"Pshaw, Ms. Matthews, don't insult me. You're being taken to the guest bedrooms. Where else would her Majesty keep her Honored Guests?!? In the Fly Nets with our lunch?!?" Norb rolled his eyes, shook his head and chuckled.

"Honored guests? Norb, I just insulted the Queen back there at dinner, are you mental? Or deaf?" Phoebe replied.

Norb chuckled again, "Well it's not everyday the Queen finds someone brave enough to insult her. Above all else, the Queen values honesty and courage. Especially the courage to stand up to _her_ and affront her like that."

"Well then why don't more faeries stand up to her, huh?" Paige challenged him. 

"It wouldn't be true courage if they knew that the Queen wouldn't hurt them after being insulted!!! Then everyone would do it to gain the Queen's favor." 

"So no one else knows?" Piper asked.

"Nope, and we'd like to keep it like that, so when you leave, we'll put some make-up to make it look like you were flogged, there hasn't been a case like this in a while, so I'm not positive of the procedure."

By then, the group had reached a hall with vast oak doors on either side of the hallway. The frogs in livery motioned for a single group member to follow them and led them to their separate commodities.

Prue followed a fat, old-looking frog to a set of double doors at the far end of the hallway, and as the doors opened, Prue gasped in wonder.

The room was more like the size of a large apartment, with a living room at the far end, and a balcony just behind it. To the left, she saw a garden-kitchen, where there was a medium- sized patch of earth to the side of the kitchen. Tomatoes, potatoes, berries, mushrooms (of course!), basil and mints and other herbs were right in the middle, with small lemon, apple, pear, and orange trees standing around them, like sentries and a picnic table placed casually among the trees. Looking to the right, there was a bathroom with a shower, bath and hot tub, then there were the usual washstand, and toilet. A door from the bathroom led to an immense bedroom, with a king-sized bed in the middle, a few shelves of books, nightstand, desk with chair, and bean-bags randomly placed around the area. Big windows opened up and brightened the living space. A wide-eyed Prue collapsed on the mammoth bed and stared at the ceiling in absolute shock. She had been expecting punishment, and possible death! Not… not this!!

Over the next hour and a half, the group members visited back and forth, exclaiming on the differences, and discussing the similarities of their respective rooms.  At the end of that hour and a half, another frog came up the hall to announce that the Queen requested their presence in an hour. So they all went to those magnificent bathrooms, and cleaned up. When they got out, they found that elegant clothes had been left on their beds for them to wear to her Majesty's audience. 

"Phoebe! You… you look dazzling!!" Angras stuttered, his eyes moved up and down her body, admiring her gown and mentally undressing her. Phoebe flushed crimson.

"Thanks Angras. It's this stunning evening dress. You don't look so bad yourself!" She replied shyly.

"The dress is quite beautiful, but I think it's the woman behind it that makes _it_ all the more gorgeous." 

Phoebe's blush only worsened. Angras smiled softly at her embarrassment, kissed her cheek gently and offered her his arm. The young woman blushed a little deeper at the kiss and it faded slowly as she delicately placed her hand on his arm.

After watching Angras court Phoebe for a moment, Leo turned to his own charming wife. 

"Hey, gorgeous." And he put his arm around her waist as she snuggled into the gap between his arm and shoulder. It might have only been a couple days, but she had missed him a lot.

"Watching them really makes me miss an old boyfriend of mine. Andy Trudeau." Prue said to her other female companions who happened to be missing an escort.

"Piper and Phoebe told me about Andy. I'm really sorry he… died before you two could get back together." Paige replied awkwardly and apologetically.

"Yeah, me too. He was… amazing. I still kick my self in the ass everyday for giving in so easily on our relationship."

"I know the feeling. If I had been a little more persistent Glenn might be with me right now, instead of being married to Jessica."

They walked on in silence for a while, then Paige turned to Rose and Lucina.

"So you girls missing your men folk as much as we do ours?"

Rose chuckled.

"My baby brother, Anjeluse. He's less than a full century, almost 98 years old. He's so cute, and serious! He was bent on being a pixie archer working for Iris, the Faery Queen the night before I left! He's so sweet! He offered to be my personal body-guard on his days off!"

The girls chuckled at Anjeluse's innocence, and turned to Lucina, who remained silent up until that moment.

"I miss my son. Ahmin. He's only 50. He just finished growing out his wings." Lucina smiled softly in memory of her baby.

"I left him with my sister. She adores him almost as much as I do…" She trailed off here, her voice held a slight tremor.

Now the girls walked on silently, surpised at Lucina's sudden opening-up, and each absorbed in their thoughts and memories. 

They weren't left to their ponderings for long though. Soon, they reached a gigantic ballroom, with chandeliers and a red carpet down the middle. At the end of the carpet stood a magnificent throne, and in that throne sat a beautiful Frog Queen.

The Queen stood up, and gave a speech to the little group. And at the end of the speech, more liveried frogs came out, holding one small box, and another bigger box. The bigger box had holes in it, as if there was an animal in it. The Queen began to explain this gift to them.

"In the bigger box is a mud-puppy. It's a faery, it may look small, but it has special magic that Gaia, the Mother of Us All, gave it. They have properties of reviving the recently dead, of protection, and guidance. There is a catch to this creature, however. They tend to be overly independent, and uncontrollable, unless they recognize their crest. Inside the smaller box are seven bracelets demonstrating this crest. This is my gift to you for Phoebe's courage in her standing up to me, and the courage the rest of you showed by not leaving your companion in the face of danger. Take these gifts with you in remembrance of your courage, for the task you are facing requires the same kind of courage you seven have shown me today." Norb was interpreting, and he turned around to face the group. 

"And this is my personal message to all of you… 

Whatever you do, or may go through, don't ever change."

The next morning, the group was blinking out in the morning sun, ready to go on with their quest, each with a new bracelet and a new companion, the mud-puppy. 

A/N  Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I got you!!!!!!!!!! No one dies… yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muah ah ah aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, truth be told, the original plan was to make it look like Phoebe died, and then have her come back in the next chapter. Then, when princesscatie21 left me a review, she said it would be funny if the frog queen died. And that got me thinking. That's why it took me two days to update!!! I had a bit of trouble plotting out the rest of the girl's stay in the Frog Queen's Marshes!! So, thank you princesscatie21 for getting my imagination back up to full speed!!! At least for that chapter!!!!!

Now REVIEW!!!!! 

Luv yas!

Sara 


	11. The Mud Puppy

Disclaimer: Me? Own Charmed? Why, I'd love to!!! But I don't. Poop. *sour face*. Oh, yeah, and a bunch of the faeries are Brian Froud's.  I swear, he's a genius!!!

princesscatie21: hey, I gotta leave a little tidbit at the end of the chapter so you'll come back, right?

"Imagination is intelligence having fun!" --- Anonymous

 Chapter 10 The Mud Puppy

It had been a couple days since leaving the Frog Queen's Marshes, and the hot, soggy atmosphere of the marshes had changed to soft breezes, grassy earth, and trees that were the size of trees, rather than the size of a giant's giant. Angras breathed in deeply, smelling apple trees, grass, bark, and fish cooking over the campfire. He looked around at this strange company, a mud puppy that was anything but a cute cuddly, a warrioress/sorceress could have him screaming in pain without so much as looking at him, a once Charmed One turned faery, another faery that knew him way too well, a White Lighter married to his charge, a Charmed One married to her White Lighter, a beautiful young witch with the martial prowess to equal Lucina's own, and a young girl, who was the oldest and youngest sister both at the same time. 

And then, there he was. If anyone knew… they couldn't. He wouldn't let them. He'd figure something out between here and The Cliffs. 

If they ever found out, they'd hate him. No one knew. Just the Queen, and his "parents". But no one else. Not even Rose knew.

"Hey angel, what's on your mind?" Phoebe was smiling up at him, firelight sparkling in her eyes.

"Pphht. I'm no angel. Trust me. Not a true one anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"So we've had this not-so-little guy for a while. When are we gonna stop calling it the Mud Puppy?" Rose interrupted. The chatter stopped and people just stared at her.

"Hmm, I guess we probably should give it a name. I mean, it is a part of the group. Sort of." Piper replied. Heads turned again, this time in surprise, at Piper.

"That vicious thing!!! No way. I think we should dump it in a really deep lake and let the fishies deal with the little monster." Prue curled her lip at the creature.

Rose turned and looked at the being in question. It _was_ incredibly fierce, and it didn't score very high in the looks department. It was certainly the size of a puppy, but sweet, face licking pup it was not. It didn't even have fur. Its skin was a scaly brown, and it sported a lizard's tail, face and claws. Piercing eyes mesmerized anyone or anything not wearing its crest. And its teeth were _sharp_! They could easily punch through a couple dozen layers of thick leather, and very likely, could go right through steel, and other precious metals. Its claws were comparably sharp and tenuous. Like a crocodiles jaws, once they take hold, they never let go. It sprouted dragon-like wings growing out from the shoulders, which could be pulled into tiny clumps of scale and bone on its back.  

"But you can't completely discard the fact that the Frog Queen gave it to us for a reason. She could just as easily have given us fruit that would have given you wings, or jewelry that would make you invisible or invincible. She chose _this_ as our gift." Rose reasoned.

"She has a point. It must serve some purpose." Paige agreed. "Besides, I'm sure once it gets to know us better it'll soften up." She added, reaching out to the mud-puppy to pet it. Everyone laughed when the mud-puppy snapped at her fingers. 

"I think I'm gonna turn in. You guys tell me what you've decided on in the morning." Phoebe yawned and got up, walking over to her bedroll.

"She's got the right idea. We do have to wake up early tomorrow. I suggest you all follow our example." Using Paige's and Piper's shoulders as support, Prue stood up, dusted off her bottom and left the circle.

Slowly, the group broke up, heading for their separate sleeping bags.

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry the chapter is so short. Between the evil bitch monster of writer's block, internet problems and power outages… you get my drift. Not much of an excuse I know, but that's what I've got. Now, readers, here's a point where I'm gonna need some suggestions. The group is just a couple days walk from the Wood. The next chapter MUST include the mud puppy, and lots of trouble. Other than that, it's pretty flexible. So, suggestions everyone!!!!


	12. TJ the Gnome

Disclaimer: What?? I can own Charmed?!? You're giving it to me?!? No!!! I WANT IT!!! I WANT IT!!!! GIMME!!! GIMME NOW!!! Nooo… please! *pouts* No one ever gives me anything.  

princesscatie21: I like the way you think!! I fixed it up a bit to fit around Angras' little… ahem… problem… secret… thingamajig. Yeah. You'll find out. Heh heh… *evil look*

"Imagination is intelligence having fun." --- Anonymous

Chapter 11: TJ the Gnome

"EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone jumped out of their bedrolls. Lucina had a dagger in her hand, and Piper had blown up her pillow in her shock.

"What the HELL was that?!" Phoebe yelled.

"Shh… Whatever it was might still be out there. You'll alert it…" Lucina never finished her sentence. The mud puppy trotted back into camp, licking its chops and looking quite pleased with itself.

"How did you get out little guy?" Angras asked it and picked it up before he knew what he was doing. The pup licked Angras' face and whined.

Everyone stared at Angras as if he had grown horns.

"Here, maybe he's friendly now." Paige reasoned and stretched her arm out to it.

"You crazy son of a bitch!!!" She yelped after it tried to bite her arm off.

"Well how come it likes you, but no one else?" Phoebe asked.

"Uhhhh… I don't know…" Angras lied. 

"I guess I was just nice to it."

"Well so was I, but you ain't seein' it lick my face!!" Paige argued angrily.

"I guess it was hungry…" Prue said. When everyone turned puzzled glances at her, she elaborated.

"You know, the screaming… must've been when the mud puppy was hunting… whatever it was."

"That makes sense." Lucina tucked her knife away, when the mud puppy belched out…

A Gnome!!!

"Oh, shit!! You HAD to snack on a gnome?? One of the faeries we're specifically trying to avoid trouble with?!" Yelled Paige. The mud puppy yipped in agreement and yawned at her.

"Some protection. Dumb… faery-dog!" Paige muttered.

"Well. That was quite a trip! It has been quite a while since I've been eaten. By a mud puppy no less!! You've got quite a vicious one there." The gnome told them as he was dusting himself off, and collecting himself. 

He was a small squat man, with a short beard, a pot belly, and round glasses. He looked a lot like Doc from Snow White.

"The name's Tommy-John. The title's Doc. I'm the Kings royal Physician." He looked up at the crowd, and jumped back lightly. 

"Well, I'll be!! That's quite surprising. A mud puppy befriending an angel."

"You know, you must be really tired. From being eaten and all. Maybe you'd like some food yourself?" Angras replied a little too quickly.

"Geez, you know, he's right… what do Gnomes eat? Would you like some fruit? And we have some fish left over! Take a seat, take a seat!!" Phoebe replied.

"Why thank you… and could you not point your stilettos at me? Makes me nervous." The Gnome stared pointedly at Lucina.

In a flash of metallic light, three long, thin knife-like blades appeared point first in the dirt.

"I like him." Lucina declared quietly, and sat down next to him. He chuckled and took a bite of the fish.

"Hmmm. Not bad, not bad at all! Would you happen to have any blueberry bush roots? Adds flavor." 

"Ummmm… No, we don't… But I can go get some…" Phoebe was at a complete loss.

"So what's this thing about mud puppies and angels?" Leo interrupted, "I have to admit, I'm not too familiar with faery habits."

"Yes, well, mud puppies are not completely good or evil. Though they tend to lean on the side of evil, they can be used for the protection of good beings. Their ability to sense if a being is good or evil is uncanny and makes them a very coveted faery." 

"Why were you surprised to see a mud puppy and an angel being friends?" Paige asked.

"Well because mud puppies generally seek evil companionship. And angels are as good as they get." He explained, then turned to Angras, "Would you happen to have some Glanconer blood in you son?" Angras tensed up.

"Hey, hold on! Don't accuse him of being evil! He's not! Right Angras?" Phoebe snapped at the newcomer.

"Hold on dear girl, I was hardly accusing him of being evil. There have been cases where Glanconer children are found by good faeries and go on to be good faeries themselves. Though I've never heard of one becoming an angel." Tommy-John finished thoughtfully.

After a few minutes of silent reflection, the little dwarf got up, "Well, I must be going now. My brother can grow quite wild and wicked if he's left on his own for too long." And he turned to go.

"Hold on there dwarfy. How do we know your not gonna tell your employer about what happened this evening?" Lucina drew her long sword from its sheath and adopted a defensive stance in Tommy-John's way.

"Pardon me, I must not have told you my name, It's Tommy-John, though you may call me TJ if you like. As for telling the king about the little incident… Well, I don't know what you're talking about." He replied coolly. Then in a puff of copper smoke, he disappeared, and in his place was a note on bark paper.

"We'll Meet Again."

TBC… Muah ah ah ah ah ah ah!!!


	13. Lions, and Tigers and Gnomes, Oh My!

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Charmed. Cuz they won't give it to me. Meanies. *muttering to self* also I don't own a bunch of the faeries. Though TJ is DEFINITELY mine. So is wIcKeD. But you haven't met him yet. 

Princesscatie21 – yup! Can ya guess what Angras' secret is? Probably. It _is_ pretty obvious. 

"Imagination is intelligence having fun." --- Anonymous.

Chapter 12 Lions, Tigers and Gnomes, Oh My!

"What was all that about?" Piper said to no one in particular. 

"'We'll meet again'" Phoebe read. "Ookay, was anyone else freaked out by the little man's exit?"

"How do we know that he's not gonna actually tell on us to the king? I mean, he coulda just said that so we'd let him go without Lu cuttin' him to pieces." Paige wondered.

"And what _was_ that about you being a Glanco-whatsit?" Phoebe turned to Angras.

"A Glanconer." Lucina supplied.

"Right, what she said!" Phoebe pointed at Lucina, then turned to look at her with a question printed on her face.

Lucina sighed, "A Glanconer is a bad faery that lures young women to fall in love with him, and beds them. Sometimes, though very rarely, the experience is a good one. But more often than not, it destroys the girl, and has her pining for him and no other for the rest of her life." 

"Oh." Phoebe whispered. "That's terrible."

"Yeah." Her sisters agreed.

"Well that's just not Angras. He's not a Glackonest, he's not a seductor, and he's _not_ evil!!! He's an _ANGEL!!!!_" Phoebe declared, crossing her arms over her chest as if to say 'and that's the end of discussion!'

Angras moved closer to her, and whispered, "Thank you Phoebe, for believing in me."

"Well, of course. I'm surprised that stupid dwarf even thought it!" She smiled up at him, and turned to the rest of the group "And I'm surprised you're ready to take TJ's word over Angras's!! You've only known him for what?? Ten minutes?? That creep!" And she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Well she has a point." Piper replied. 

"Yeah, and besides, I've known Angras all my life. He's a perfect angel." Rose piped up. Everyone jumped in their skin, they had all forgotten about Rose! She had been so quiet throughout the whole trip. 

'Which isn't like her…' Prue thought. 'She's always been so charismatic and out there. I wonder what's going on in that little head of hers?"

"So, now if you're all done interrogating my best friend, wrongly I might add, I think we should probably all go back to sleep. We'll probably need as much strength as we can get, if we really are going to meet up with TJ again." Rose told them.

"I agree. I want my full faculties when I meet this Gnome character again. I don't quite trust him." Phoebe added.

With some muttering and yawning all around, everyone settled back down into their bedrolls.

But for some reason, Rose couldn't put the Glanconer Theory aside. She remembered how Angras had told her he was adopted. And he had looked _funny_ back then. Before he got his wings. And he had seemed uncomfortable during the whole discussion. He was shifty, like he had something to hide… but what is he hiding?? Finally, Rose fell into a troubled sleep, still trying to appease her doubts…

The next day… Around late afternoon…

"So, how far 'till we're clear of the Forest?" Phoebe pushed Prue lightly to get her to move faster.

"We'll be clear by this evening if we move fast enough. Though pushing me won't make me go any faster Pheebs." Prue shot her little sister a look.

"Sorry Prue, it's just… this place gives me the heeby jeebies."

"It does for all of us, I think." Paige patted her sister's shoulder reassuringly.

"So then let's get _moving_!" Phoebe moved her pace up a notch, trying to encourage her companions to go faster.

Leo was at the caboose of the train, along with a brooding angel and a very contemplative faery, walking and flying on either side of him.

"So what's on your mind?" Leo said, turning his head to see Angras.

When he didn't reply, Leo tried again. "Is it was the Gnome said? About you being a Glanconer?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm just tired I guess. Phoebe puts up a speedy walk." He shrugged and turned to smile at Leo. "Don't worry, Leo. I'm fine."

Leo sighed. He was bored, and he wanted to talk to someone. Piper was in a mood, most of the group were, since they spent half the night last night talking about the Gnome and the mud puppy's fondness for Angras.  He tried to strike up a conversation with Rose, but she was just as unresponsive as Angras was. Leo sighed again. He was beginning to feel thirsty. Maybe Phoebe and Prue would let up a bit and let him get a quick sip?"… 

"Woooph!" Piper hollered.

Everyone ran over to see what was wrong, and then they caught sight of…

"Oh, it's you again. Why don't you scurry off into the woods and leave us alone." Phoebe said coldly.

"C'mon, Pheebs. He's not that bad." Lucina opposed quietly, and greeted the potbellied Gnome.

TJ smiled at her, and announced to the group, "I hope you don't mind. I brought my brother along. His name's Wicked. Last time I left him alone, he ate a whole cluster of poisonous mushrooms." He patted a vicious looking Gnome's shoulder. "They're not poisonous to Gnomes of course. But Wicked here's a tad allergic to them."


	14. Domination

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed… I know, it's a sad world we live in.  :'( I also don't own some of the faeries. Awww, phooey.

princesscatie21: heheheh… you're quite close actually. Have you read the Immortals Series by Tamora Pierce? I borrowed a bit of an idea from her first book. Also, update your story, it's a good one… I'm reading it.

"Imagination is intelligence having fun." --- Anonymous

Chapter 13 - Domination

Wicked was a wiry gnome. He had a long, gaunt face, a hooked nose, and eyes that rolled independently in every direction, which gave him a strongly maniacal expression. Wicked stood in a half crouch, with his arms raised up halfway, and hands that were crooked and knobby and his long legs ended in clawed feet.

The mud puppy gave a long, deep growl at the creature, as if trying to establish dominance, and rushed at the gnome in a strong attack, and slammed the gnome with its hard head. Despite his flimsy appearance, Wicked stood firm, hardly affected by the assault. The gnome lowered to all fours and snarled at the mud puppy, showing long, yellow fangs. His eyes narrowed, and he dragged his nails through the earth, forming tiny rivulets at his hands. The mud puppy growled at it again, and the two began circling each other slowly, looking for an opening in the other's carefully guarded position.

"Uh, Angras, I think you need to call the mud puppy off. It's much bigger than the gnome, it'll rip him to pieces." Phoebe said, glancing between the dueling faeries and Angras.

"Don't you worry, m'dear! Wicked'll have him pinned and showing his throat with his tail between his legs in no time!" TJ told her proudly. Everyone stopped staring at the fight and turned to look at the fat wood faery. He was acting like this was some amusing sport!! TJ smiled brightly and calmly and nodded at them to turn their attention back to the fight.

The two fighters were still circling each other slowly, and suddenly, the puppy sprang for an opening at the gnome's stomach. Wicked snaked his body around on his arms and kicked the mud puppy squarely in it's wide open chest, the impact sent the mud puppy's body flying at a tree trunk, and the two met with a loud 'thunk'. Now the mud puppy was sprawled on the ground, and the gnome raced over to body slam it. During Wicket's body slam, at his most vulnerable point, the mud puppy sprung into action with a snarl in a wide, jumping barrel roll. Its long reptilian claws made contact with Wicket's long sallow face, and the gnome flipped in a follow through, and landed face first into the dust. The mud puppy snarled menacingly at Wicket's quivering body, and bounded over, jumping onto the gnome's back, digging his nails into the gnome's skin and it bit deep into the back of Wicket's neck. With a strong, smooth movement, the mud puppy flipped the gnome over on his back. But Wicked wasn't done yet, when the mud puppy lunged for Wicket's throat, the gnome thrust his own gnashing jaws in the mud puppy's face, using his long, dirty nails to claw at the mud puppy's chest, face, and back. 

The rest of the group stared at the bloody, muddy bodies battling out their dominance only a few feet away. They were in awe, even Lucina was impressed with the endurance and brute strength the fighters were exhibiting.

Prue turned to the dwarf standing not far off and called to him, "I thought you said your brother could handle our mud puppy, maybe we should call it off." Prue turned to look back at the creatures fighting it out, and began to walk toward them carefully, looking for a place to grab the scruff of the mud puppy's neck.

"Its no use, they won't stop 'till one of them loses. That's how Wicket's always been." TJ moved to stand in front of the woman to keep her from getting any closer. Looking at him closer, she could detect a glimmer of concern in the old dwarf's eyes, but he was determined to let them fight it out, so Prue backed off.

Meanwhile, Wicked had found the perfect opening to throw his opponent off the advantageous point. Placing his arms and legs completely and firmly under the mud puppy, and pushed with all his strength. The faery dog flew a few feet away from the wood faery, slammed its back against a tree trunk, and something snapped audibly. The mud puppy coiled its back, and whimpered, a look of pain crossing its face. Wicked was crouched on all fours, his face hidden by his long hair, matted with blood, sweat and dirt. Slowly, he raised his head, and his eyes glowed with determination, and anger. He growled, low, soft, and dangerous; he stalked slowly to his prey, writhing in pain and whimpering. When he reached it, he raised a bony hand and slapped his opponent in the face. Long red welts rose on the mud puppy's scaly muzzle, and blood dripped down on the dry dirt road. Growling again at the sorry bundle of scales at his feet, Wicked raised his hand again, as if to slap it again. The mud puppy recoiled, its lizard tail tucked between its legs, small wings wrapped protectively around its torso, and bared its neck at his master. Slowly, as if in a trance, Wicked lowered his raised arm, sat down Indian style, pulled the tattered mud puppy onto his lap, and began to lick its wounds clean.

A/N:  I know this is a super short chapter, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I'll try my best to get to it later tonight, or tomorrow, or Sunday. Hopefully before Monday, because, unfortunately, I'll only be able to update on the weekends, because of school and practice and activities. At least until the 2nd quarter, cuz we'll be doing fiction in creative writing then, and I could probably turn this in for a grade.


	15. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, though I really wish I did. 

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. It was all a combination of losing electricity for 3 days, writers block, and homework. But, here it is now! So, have fun with it! Oh, yeah, and the season premier for Charmed was the shit!! I loved it!!!!

princesscatie21- well, here it is, took me a long time, but you know what they say, "better late than never."

ChArMeD-101- Hey, so I updated!! I don't know how this chapter will turn out, so, review and let me know.

"Imagination is intelligence having fun" – Anonymous

Chapter 14 Wake Up Call

Everyone stood in a circle, staring at the two faeries.

"Well, now that that's been established, we can get on to more important things." TJ said suddenly. 

Angras walked towards Wicked and the mud puppy, and pulled the injured faeries into his own arms. Red fire sprang up under his hands. Soon, the two faeries lay calmly in Angras' lap, eyes drooping in exhaustion. TJ picked his brother up and slung him over his shoulder while Angras stood up with the mud puppy cradled in his arms.

"What now?" Phoebe asked.

"Now, I guess, we just keep moving." Prue replied.

"I'll come along." TJ told them. "If Wicked wakes up not knowing where the mud puppy is, he might do something we'd all regret." 

"Fine. Let's just keep moving." Prue turned on her heel and walked back onto the road. The growing group followed slowly. 

"Maybe we should name the mud puppy." Paige started.

"No. He should earn his name. After he wins his first fight, we'll name him." Lucina said softly.

"Ok, but until then we need to refer to him as something other than 'the mud puppy'." Piper joined in.

"How 'bout MP, you know, for mud puppy? Just until we find something else." Paige looked to the two girls for a nodded agreement.

"Does anyone else hear that ringing noise? Or am I just insane?" Phoebe said suddenly, looking around for an invisible bell.

Ears perked up, and everyone started looking around. The scenery around the Charmed Ones and the White Lighter began to melt, and everything turned black.

Paige opened her eyes slowly, 'Where am I?' she thought. The ringing noise was much louder now, and it was coming from right beside her ear. 

"Shit!" Paige yelled as she slammed her alarm clock.

Phoebe ran into her room followed closely by Piper. 

"We need to get back in there!" Paige shouted at her sisters.

"We know Paige, calm down." Leo came in.

"How are we supposed to do that!?!" she wailed back at him.

Piper sighed. "Paige, Leo's right, we're not going to get anywhere if we sit in bed crying because we don't know how to get back." 

"We go back to sleep." Phoebe said.

"The only problem with that is we might go back to having our normal dreams." Piper replied, sitting next to Paige on the bed. 

"I guess we'll just check out the Book of Shadows." Phoebe started on her way to the attic.

"No! Wait! Phoebe, you have work! It's Monday!" Piper called to her sister. 

Phoebe backed into Paige's room. "Oh, yeah."

"And I have to go to the club, I'm meeting with a band manager at noon, and the club needs a little extra cleaning. Plus I need to do a stock check. So I guess its up to you super-witch." Piper looked at Paige. 

Paige sighed. "Yeah, I'm on it."

"We should probably take a shower and get dressed." Piper looked from one sister to the other.

Suddenly, the three sisters rushed to the bathroom. Phoebe, who was closest, ran in with a squeak and slammed the door.

"Aww Pheebs, you were closest to the door! Not fair, I say we take it again!" Paige wheedled at her sister through the door.

"No way! I'm no sucker, hon! Besides, I have work in less than an hour!" Phoebe retorted laughingly.

Piper stomped her feet in protest, and Paige slammed on the door one final time.

Piper sighed, "I guess I'll get breakfast started." And she trotted downstairs.

"Ok, I guess I'll just… get a head start on the Book of Shadows." Paige muttered to herself.

About 20 minutes later, Phoebe appeared in the kitchen, looking marvelous as always…

"Hey, is Paige still in the attic looking through the Book?" Piper asked without looking up from her paper.

"Yep, though I think she's getting ready to take a shower…"

"What?!?" Piper's head snapped up. Phoebe laughed.

"Don't worry, she's too immersed in her research to realize I'm out of the bathroom." Phoebe assured her as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Maybe I should claim the bathroom before Paige does." Piper jumped out of her seat at the table, put her mug in the sink and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Phoebe chuckled and sat down in Piper's chair to enjoy her java and read the paper. 

A few minutes afterward, Paige strode into the kitchen, mumbling something about showers and certain magic books.

"I guess Piper got the bathroom first?"

"Not only did she get the bathroom first, but she had the good graces to rub it in my nose too."

Phoebe laughed at her half sister, and Paige made a face and stuck her tongue out at Phoebe childishly.

"Did you at least find the spell?" Phoebe asked.

"No. I still have some pages to look through though."

Phoebe looked at her watch and got up, heading for the front door. "I need to go. I already have a bunch of faeries to deal with tonight, I should at least keep Elise happy with me." 

"Bye honey!" Paige yelled out the door.

"See you tonight!" Phoebe yelled back.

A few hours later, at the manor…

"Got it!! Finally! Now, I just need to call up Piper and Phoebe…" Paige ran down stairs to where she left the phone.

"Club P3, this is Piper Halliwell speaking, how may I help you?"

"Piper, it's me! I found the spell!" Paige told her sister through the phone.

"Great! Did you call Phoebe yet?"

"I was just about to. Hey, possible idea, maybe you should tell the manager or someone that you'll be taking a vacation, so we can stay in faeryland longer." She smiled, and Piper chuckled.

"I hadn't thought of that!" she replied sarcastically.

They hung up the phone and Paige dialed up Phoebe's work number, hoping Phoebe had remembered to turn the answering machine off.

"Phoebe Halliwell, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Pheebs!" 

"Hey Paige, you find that spell yet?" 

"Sort of. Anyway, I found a way to get us back to faeryland. So, you know, whenever you're ready…" Paige spoke into the phone.

"Uhh, actually, I have a lot of work to finish up before we go back. Especially if I'm going to take a vacation off for this." Phoebe sounded a bit distracted.

"Well, that's fine. I'll just get things cleaned up around here, and we can do the spell right before we go to bed."

"Thanks Paige, that's great! I should be home by 5. Ok? See you soon sweetie!" Phoebe put the phone back on the cradle and went back to work.

About an hour later, Phoebe was just about to take a quick break, and stretch her legs a little, when something shimmered in front of her door.

"COLE!" Phoebe yelped.

"Phoebe, is everything ok in there?" Elise's voice drifted in through the partially open door.

"Uh, yeah, Elise, everything's fine!" Phoebe called back a bit uncertainly. "Cole, what the hell are you doing here?" Phoebe whispered furiously.

"Uh, actually, I came here to warn you about something. But if you're just going to push me out the door…" Cole trailed off, giving Phoebe a look like he knew something she didn't and might want to know.

"You know what? That's a great idea, I can show you where the door is on your way out, so maybe next time you won't shimmer in and expose us!"

"Do I detect a smidgeon of concern here, or am I just nuts?" 

"You're nuts Cole, and conceited too. Now leave." Phoebe glared at him and motioned him to the door.

"Wait, don't you want to know why I came?"

Phoebe sighed. "Fine. Spit it out."

"Oh, but I was told not to tell…" Cole grinned slyly.

"Then get out!"

"Ok, ok. I'll tell. Geez Pheebs, you drive a hard bargain."

Phoebe shot him an angry look.

Cole sighed. "Ok, here it is." He paused for a second, as if in thought, "You know Pheebs, your hair looks ravishing today."

"That's it? Cole, stop wasting my time!" Phoebe replied, exasperated.

"What? You know, I don't think I've ever seen you look this good…" He trailed off.

"Cole, if you're here just to tell me how wonderful I look, then you're wasting my time." Phoebe was getting really irritated.

"Oh, come on now Phoebe. Can't you take a little eensy weensy compliment from your ex-love every once in a while?"

"Cole, why don't you just tell me what you came here to tell me and get on with it, or get out."

"Fine." And with that last word, Cole shimmered out.

"Through the door, Cole. Through the door!" Phoebe called after him.


	16. The Demon of Mercilessness

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I swear, it's a conspiracy!

princesscatie21: You'll find out what he was going to say if you read on!! Thanks for continuing to review!

ChArMeD-101: Thanks for the spell for the millionth time! Now you can read this chapter and last chapter as a pair!! IM me soon!

"Imagination is intelligence having fun" – Anonymous

Chapter 15 – The Demon of Mercilessness 

There was a loud racket at the front door of the Manor, the clank of keys could be heard and the door swung open to reveal a very ticked off Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs!" Paige called cheerily from the living room.

"Hey yourself. Why won't this damn door let go of my keys!?" Phoebe muttered.

Paige walked over to the door and swiftly pulled the keys out.

"Oh sure. Paige the super witch pulls them out. I'm telling ya, that door hates me." 

"What's up Pheebs, you don't look so hot." Paige asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"You won't believe who decided to pay me a visit today!" 

"At this point Pheebs, I don't think there's anything we won't believe." Piper turned from the stove, grinning at her sister's annoyance.

Paige gave her sister a look. "Don't tease, Piper! Who was it Phoebe?"

"Cole. Yeah, he just shimmered in all la-de-da with the door half open in my office!" Phoebe sat down in a chair at the breakfast table and put her head in her hands.

"Cole? Well, what did he want?" Piper sat next to Phoebe, looking concerned.

"He said he wanted to warn me about something, but he just acted like a complete jerk."

"Then what?"

"Then, he just left. Shimmering, I might add." 

"That's it? He didn't do or say anything? He just left?" Paige frowned.

"That's it."

"No wonder you're so pissed off. Just shrug it off sweetie, no use stressing over asses like Cole." Paige patted her sister's shoulder.

"Meanwhile, dinner's ready if you guys are hungry." Piper offered.

They had dinner, and Phoebe cooled off from her earlier anger with Cole. Leo dropped by to let Piper know he wouldn't get home until late that night and left, and they all got cleaned up and ready for bed.

Now, the little family was upstairs in the attic, Paige was giving them the spell to go back to Faeryland, and they were discussing if they should bring anything along, if they even could.

Then, a low humming noise invaded their ears, and the air around them began to smell bitter, and metallic, like rust and blood. Something appeared with a loud 'crack!' It was big, whatever it was. Its skin looked a filmy, dark red, almost transparent. Its arms and legs were short and stocky, and it had virtually no neck. The nose on its face was as flat as a board, and it had a fleshy grate instead of lips. But what was the most shocking about it were its eyes. They were deep, wide holes. They were a deep mesmerizing black, and in them, were tiny brilliant white pinpricks.

It bellowed, and began a slow advance at its victims.

"Whoa, whoa!" Piper's eyes grew wide in surprise, and she raised her hands to freeze the demon.

It froze. Then, slowly, as if moving through something thick and gooey, it unfroze.

"Freeze it again! Freeze it again!" Paige shouted in panic.

"I'm trying to!" Piper yelled back.

She waved again, and its arm blew off.

The monster sluggishly turned its head to face his stump of an arm, and slowly, bit by bit, the arm began to regenerate.

"Oh-oh! My God! It did not just do that!" Phoebe gasped.

"Quick! Look through the Book while I distract it!" Piper pushed her sisters lightly toward the Book of Shadows.

"Wait! How're you gonna do that?" Paige asked.

Piper blew off its other arm, and then a leg.

"Find it!" Piper yelled.

"Carreau!! It's a demon of mercilessness!" Phoebe called out.

"And the vanquish??" Piper called in a panic. Carreau was healing at an incredible rate now.

"Uhh, it doesn't list one!!" Phoebe squeaked back.

"Power of Three!" Paige yelled out.

They all called out in unison, "The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free, THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE!"

The demon stood up straight after their chant, cracked its neck, and clenched and unclenched its hands, cracking them as it did so. Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh damn, it wasn't even affected by our Power of Three spell." Paige's face was paper white, and her hands clutched the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Um, ok, that was really strange… maybe it wasn't here for us?" Phoebe said uncertainly, "I guess that's what Cole was going to warn me about. Before he turned into the jerk he always is." She scowled.

"Probably, but I know you know it was here for us. It'll be back, and you know it. But for right now, let's just go back to Faeryland." Piper put an arm around her sister, and they went downstairs to their beds – might as well be comfortable – and they all said the spell.

"Take me back To this fairytale dream Don't wake me up 'Till the light beams In this eternal place Let me fall in penetrating sleep" A/N- Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been busy with practice and school. And if this looks funny, I'm sorry, I've been trying to fix it for half an hour, and I just want to go to sleep. Review me! 


	17. Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, etc.

princesscatie21: It's colorguard, actually not a sport. We're the visual for marching band. We get to spin flags, rifles, sabers and other props. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

ChArMeD-101: Hey, so, I finally got around to updating! It's a little different than the idea I had initially, but I hope you like it anyway.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I had a giant problem with inspiration, or lack thereof, as my fairy godmother has been on vacation, or just been lazy this past few, months, is it? Plus, we got a virus and didn't have word for the longest time after the computer was cleaned. I know, excuses excuses… but whatever.

Enjoy!

"Imagination is intelligence having fun" – Anonymous 

Chapter 16 – Something New

"What do you think it is?"

"It could be a boogey, but I've never heard of one that looked like that…"

"You think it's evil?"

Phoebe stirred softly, and her eyes began to flutter open.

"It's waking up! Get behind me Auruvek, it may be dangerous."

She stretched, and rubbing her eyes, she began to sit up and looked around.

"Are you good or evil?" A small gnome-like creature asked her.

"Well if it were evil, you think it would tell us?" Came the sarcastic remark from another, smaller, purple faery.

Phoebe shook her head a little, as if to clear it. 

"Maybe it doesn't speak?" an even smaller gnome-creature looked up questioningly at the larger gnome-creature positioned protectively in front of it.

"Maybe…" The purple faery extended a small hand to touch her.

"What are you?" Phoebe finally got out.

The faeries jumped back, startled.

"We asked our question first!" The larger gnome-creature said boldly.

"Yes, are you good, or are you evil?" Purple took heart at his companion's courage.

Phoebe snorted. "Me? Evil? No, I'm not evil."

"Are you lying?" Purple peered at her through glowing strands of lavender hair.

The Charmed One raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Oh, very good then." Replied the bigger gnome-creature.

"Wait, it could be lying about that too! How can we trust it?" Purple frowned at the gullible gnome-creature.

"I'm not evil, I promise! Look, I don't know if this will help, but I'm one of the Charmed Ones." Phoebe didn't know why she cared so much about these faeries' opinions, or why she trusted them with such critical and dangerous information, but she did. "And I'm a she, not an 'it'."

"Fine! Prove it! Do something magical!" Purple turned to her hotly.

Phoebe obliged, and levitated a few feet. 

"How do we know you're not some wizard, and your levitation trick is just an illusion?" Purple asked suspiciously.

"Look, I answered your question, it's not my problem if you believe me or not. Now it's your turn to answer mine." Phoebe said exasperatedly as she lowered herself back to earth.

"My name's Jemwest and I'm a Grig. This is my son, Auruvek. That's Aurakmet over there. He's a salamander." Jemwest, the bigger gnome-like creature waved to each respectively.

"Shut up blabber mouth! IT may be an enchanted boogey, or worse! One of Gor's new henchmen!" 

"Momma! Can I touch her? Please?" the little Grig begged his parent, pulling at the hem of her torn shirt.

"Don't ask me, ask her. Although I don't suppose she would appreciate it…" Jemwest looked at her son and pushed him forward.

"May I touch you pretty lady?" Auruvek asked shyly.

Phoebe chuckled softly. "Yes you may, and please, call me Phoebe."

The little creature gave a squeal of delight and rushed forward to stroke Phoebe's dangling hair.

"And what do you say Vek?" Jemwest chided.

"Thank you Pretty Lady Phoebe!"

"AUNT Phoebe, Vek! Show your elders some respect!"

"Thank you Auntie Pretty Lady Phoebe!" The babe repeated.

Phoebe laughed and picked the little Grig up in her arms and tickled him, and the little babe shrieked with laughter.

"Well, perhaps not so evil…" Aurakmet, the purple salamander's voice softened. "What brings you here human?"

"Oh, I'm on a quest for her Ladyship, Queen Brighid. Speaking of, where are my sisters?" Phoebe put Vek down and stood up, looking around. "And where am I?"

Meanwhile…

"Did you find her yet?" Piper asked worriedly. She was pacing nervously around the clearing.

"No, not yet. Let me concentrate." Leo answered patiently. Prue, Angras, and Lucina walked into camp, shaking their heads at Piper; no, they haven't found her either.

"Tommy-John, Paige, Wicked, and the mud-puppy are still looking. We'll find her. Phoebe can take care of herself if anything goes wrong, Piper. You know that." Prue said soothingly.

"I know Prue, I just worry." 


	18. The Caves

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Charmed. I think I got the idea across by now. I DON'T OWN CHARMED.

princesscatie21: thanks! And I'll try to write more often, I've gotten annoyed with myself since I haven't been updating…

"Imagination is intelligence having fun." – Anonymous

Chapter 17 – The Caves

"You're in the Caves." Aurakmet answered her.

"The Caves? Where's that? Where are Paige and Piper?" Phoebe began to get a little worried. "Paige? Piper! Where are you?"

"The Caves is the lowest part of Faeryland. In the Wood." Jemwest told her.

"In the Wood? Oh, I so can't be here! How did I manage to get here?" Phoebe was beginning to panic. This was just where they had been trying to avoid. And where were Piper and Paige? Did they at least get back to camp?

"Why can't you be here?" Vek asked her.

"It's a long story. Is there anyway I can find my sisters if they're here?"

"There is a way to find them, no matter where they are. But you have to do something for us." Aurakmet glided up to meet Phoebe at eye level.

"Just call the Sphinx Sisters. A human couldn't help us with our problem, Gor would murder her, and we'd be without the power of the Charmed Ones." Jem argued.

"No! A Charmed One could definitely overpower Gor! She must do this for us, or I won't call them!" Aurakmet glared into Phoebe's eyes.

"Wait, who's this Gor you two keep talking about?"

"Gor is a very evil and smelly Giant! One of the foulest, most evil Giant ever known to the creatures of the Wood." Jem started.

"The King won't send his men to bring him down, since he's in different neck of the Wood. He's sent a few of his warriors, and has offered a reward to any faery of the Wood that manages to defeat it." Aurakmet continued.

"A Giant, huh? How come no one's been able to defeat it?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't know, the warriors never come back! But if you defeat it, then I'll send my cousins, the Sphinx Sisters to find your sisters, and lead you to them." Aurakmet replied.

"Well, I don't know if I can defeat it alone, but if you send these Sphinx Sisters of yours and find my friends, then I'm sure we can defeat Gor." 

"I think it's a good idea Aurakmet! A whole gang of her could maybe beat the Giant! Send them!" Jemwest urged her friend.

After a short pause, Aurakmet pulled out a small wooden flute, and whistled a short, leery tune. Almost at once, two little moon beams shone on the stone ground – The Caves were actually a collection of small caves – and two small faeries materialized. Both had human female torsos, and the legs of a horse, starting a little above the knee. Their wings sparkled in the fading moon glow as they giggled at Phoebe's surprised expression. 

"Lilith, Minerva, would you do your dear cousin a favor?" Aurakmet gave them each a small hug.

The Sphinx's giggled again and nodded. Giggling seemed to be the way they communicated…

"Would you please go to find the human's kin?" The purple faery looked at each sphinx, one on either side of him.

"They should be somewhere on the outskirts of the Wood." Phoebe told them.

The enchanted beings chuckled, and nodded again. The moon beams reappeared, and the little faeries faded into the soft moonlight.

"Won't be long now. Give them, perhaps a quarter of an hour." Aurakmet lowered himself to sit on a little rock.

Phoebe also sat down and got comfortable, ready for the wait.

Rose flew into camp, with two strange looking faeries in tow. Those faeries were in fact, the Sphinx Sisters, Lilith and Minerva, that Aurakmet had sent to find Phoebe's companions.

Piper stood up at Rose's grave expression, hopeful and scared at the same time.

"Did you find her?"

"She has been found." Rose replied.

"Prue! Paige! We found her!!" Piper called. Paige orbed in with TJ, Wicked, the MP, Prue, Lucina and Angras a few minutes later.

"Is she ok?" Paige asked worriedly.

"She's fine. Let me introduce you to the Sphinx Sisters. They say that they were sent by a cousin of theirs to find you and bring you to her." Rose's face was grim as she explained this to the company in front of her.

"Ok, let's go! What are we waiting for?" Piper began to urge everyone to their feet.

"Not so fast Piper. She's at the Caves. In the heart of the Wood." Rose put a hand up in caution.

"So? The fact that she's in the wood doesn't change anything! I'm still going in there to get her! Even if I have to go there alone!" Piper spun around angrily, and began to pull her pack onto her back.

"You're not going alone Piper." Paige grabbed her pack as well. 

And the rest of the company followed Paige's example and grabbed their packs. Only Rose stood alone.

"Wait, I didn't mean we should abandon her. I'd never abandon a friend in need. I only think we should consider where she is, and formulate a good plan to get her out of there without the King noticing us!" Rose tried to reason with them.

Piper sighed in resignation, tossed her pack to the floor, and put her head in her hands as she sat down on it.

"I'm sorry. I know. You're right. It's just, I already lost a sister. I don't want to lose another one." Prue and Paige sat next to her and put their arms around her.

Piper pulled her head out of her hands, and gave herself a shake.

"Ok, what's the plan?"

"I don't see why we can't just orb in." Paige suggested.

"The Wood is protected. Only faeries can perform that type of magic in, out, or around it." Rose replied.

"So we can do our regular magic…" Piper started.

"… But we can't orb." Leo finished.

The brunette sphinx, Lilith giggled something at Rose.

"There is?" 

Minerva, the blonde sister, giggled a reply.

"Why haven't I heard of it before?"

Minerva giggled again, and the two Sphinxes gave a simultaneous chuckle.

"Oh." Rose turned to face Piper and the gang. "They say there's a secret passage we can take about a mile and a half from here. It's the only way we can get to the Caves from outside the Wood."

"So we'll use that." Prue responded.

"It's not the prettiest way through. Minerva says that no one's used it in centuries. It may even have caved in." Rose warned.

"It doesn't matter. If it takes us straight to Phoebe, and will keep us hidden from the King… we'll take it." Piper began to get up. "So is it a plan?"

"It's a plan."


	19. Slow Going

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Charmed, but I do own mah faeries, tho some of 'em I got from the brilliant mind of the Master, Brian Froud.

Fairy (if you're actually bothering to read this): Don't tell an eagle how to fly.

princesscatie21: I'm glad you like it… the way I'm thinking up my Gor character is actually kind of logical… which can be a bit different for me. Keep reading and reviewing, since you're pretty much the reason I haven't given up on this yet.

"Imagination is intelligence having fun." --- Anonymous

Chapter 18 Slow Going

The gang had been walking for about 45 minutes before they finally stopped, and Rose turned around to face them.

"I don't see a tunnel." Piper said, looking around her for a hidden hidey-hole.

"Minerva?" Rose looked at the Sphinx questioningly.

Minerva giggled, and did a little loop-de-loop before disappearing in the nearby brush.

More or less immediately, the ground began to rise almost sleepily, and a tiny gap yawned open in front of them.

Minerva reappeared a minute or so later, and gave another giggle at Rose.

"Well, Minerva just checked, and we're in luck, it hasn't caved in." 

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Paige started for the opening.

"Maybe I should go first." Rose walked up to the front. "I can light up the way; it'll probably be easier going."

Everyone agreed, and allowed Rose the lead. As soon as the darkness had engulfed her, Rose began to glow a faint pink glow, and a soft cherry light flooded the narrow tunnel.

"Jeez, what's taking them so long?" Phoebe was getting impatient, though it had only been about 10 minutes.

"Patience, Phoebe. Humans are slow." Aurakmet soothed.

"Do you guys here what I'm hearing?" Jem asked nervously, clearing her throat.

They all strained their ears, listening for whatever it was that Jem had heard.

"A thudding?" Aurakmet started to get a little edgy too. Jem nodded, breathing in sharply.

"I don't hear anything." Phoebe said. 

"Listen closer, Human." 

Listening to the silence a little longer, Phoebe realized that it wasn't completely quiet. Something was stirring the air, a muted beat.

"You hear it now?" Jem sucked in air agitatedly.

"Yeah, I hear it." Phoebe breathed.

"You know what that means." Aurakmet turned to Jem.

"Gor." Jem looked up at the purple faery, frightened.

"Wait, he's here? Now?"

"He will be soon." Aurakmet answered her gravely.

"We're almost there." Rose called back at the line walking behind her.

"What's almost there? Another hour?" Piper asked anxiously.

"Maybe 15 more minutes." Rose replied patiently. She could understand Piper's concern over her sister.

"Ow! What was that?" Paige rubbed her head, which was practically touching the low, wet ceiling of the cavern.

"Ooh! I felt that! I felt that!" Prue ducked her head and rubbed her own bruised head.

Lucina, who was possibly the tallest of the bunch, slumped a little more to avoid the rhythmic banging going on just above their heads.

The Sphinx Sisters flew up next to Rose and giggled nervously at her.

Rose sighed tiredly.

"Looks like as soon as we get to Phoebe, we're going to have to fight a giant."

"A giant? Wait, the giant isn't with Phoebe, is it?" Piper was worrying again.

"No, but he's on his way, so we better hurry up." Rose turned back to the blackness ahead of her.

"This just keeps getting better." Paige muttered and ducked her head as another loud 'thump' shook the dusty slime from the cave roof.

A/N – Well, I was gonna write more… but I've lazed out. And it sounds like a good end to the chapter. If you want me to update soon, pray that my 1500 piece jigsaw puzzle is pieced together sometime soon… it's beginning to drive me nuts. Review my pretty monkey!


	20. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed! Please don't sue me! Most of the faeries are mine, though… pretty faeries!

princesscatie21 – Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, as long as you keep reviewing, I won't quit on it!

"Imagination is intelligence having fun." --- Anonymous

Chapter19 – Reunited 

The thudding in the caves had been getting progressively louder, and with each loud pounding, the few, small stalagmites and stalactites scattered around them vibrated a little.

"He's almost here." Aurakmet said to no one in particular.

"Yep." Phoebe sighed. "I'm bored!"

"What? We have a giant on his way _here, to kill _us_, and we can't run for fear of the gnome king finding __you. We're facing imminent death here, and your BORED?!?" Jemwest stared at Phoebe as if she were completely insane._

"Well, death is _not _imminent, since my sisters are on their way, and there's nothing to do meanwhile. Of course I'm bored!" Phoebe retorted.

"You must have nerves of steel, Human." Aurakmet snorted.

"Naw, I just prefer to think about the future as little as possible." She shrugged.

The faeries just raised their eyebrows and shook their heads.

"There it is!" Rose called out.

"We're here?" Piper asked, "Because I really don't see anything but more path."

"Yeah, but try leaning on it!" Rose said excitedly.

"Lean on air? You must be daft lady!" Paige glanced skeptically at the narrow trail ahead of them.

Rose promptly put her back against it, leaning at a crazy angle that she couldn't possible keep her balance with.

"Ok. So the trail is finished. What now?" The so-far-silent Angras asked quietly. He was just as anxious to get back to Phoebe as her sisters were.

"Now, my angelic friend, we search the ceiling for a hatch to go up through." Rose replied, and she flung her arms up to search for a small crack that might open up to the caves.

Angras copied her movements, his long fingers caressing the damp stone above him, exploring for an unusual fault in the smooth rock. Success! He pinched his fingers inside the slight fissure, pushing in and down. In a shower of rock and dirt, a large boulder fell down with a crash.

"Hey, nice work Angras!" Rose hovered over, peering up at the short tunnel stretching up.

Lucina patted the angel's shoulder in congratulation, pulled herself onto the stone steps leading up, and began to climb.

Without another word, the rest of the group followed suit.

"Do you hear that?" Phoebe perked up.

"Yes, we've already established that there is a giant on his way here." Aurakmet rolled his eyes.

"No, not that. You can hear it too, can't you little guy?" Phoebe started to get up, while Vek began to scrabble around with his ear to the floor, trying to find the source of this new thudding.

The two older faeries moved over to where the banging was coming from.

"Phoebe! It's us! Help us move the big boulder!" said a muffled voice coming from under their feet. 

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled. "See! I told you they'd be here!" Phoebe stuck her fingers into a little nick in the rock and pulled, while the other faeries shrank themselves to fit inside other little notches and put their backs to it.

"Push, down there!" Phoebe called to her companions underneath.

"We're pushing!" Called a strained voice that sounded a lot like Rose.

A low, grating sound filled the cave, and Lucina appeared, shoulder against the heavy stone, and the slab of rock overturned and slammed on the ground.

Slowly, the group filed out of the hole. Piper, Paige and Prue draped themselves on top of Phoebe, too tired to stand up and properly hug her.

When they had finally caught some of their breath and got off their sister, Angras pulled Phoebe into a massive bear hug.

"You had me worried." He whispered softly in her ear. She smiled tenderly and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you again." She breathed.

Growling filled the air for a minute, and everyone jumped to their feet. Wicked pointed down the hole and snarled.

"Oh, we forgot MP!" TJ hopped in remembrance. Everyone chuckled, as Angras lowered himself back down the hole and lifted the mud puppy up.

MP snarled in greeting at the lost member of the group.

"It's good to see you too!" Phoebe patted its head, cautiously. They all chuckled again.

The harmony didn't last for long though.

A loud, angry roar made the earth vibrate, and the gang lifted their hands to their ears.

The mud puppy growled in response, and Wicked gave an evil grin before the two rushed at the shadow of the giant.

Then the giant came into view.

"That's the giant?" Piper asked laughingly.

"What are you laughing at?!? It's huge! Go! Fight!" Aurakmet's eyes grew huge as the faeries all backed up against a corner of the cavern, shivering in fear.

The Charmed One's laughed and Prue smiled.

Gor wasn't really that large at all.

He was only a little taller than Prue.

And not all that much wider.

Gor stared confusedly at the girls, who had doubled over in their hysterical laughter.

He might have been a giant – but only to small faeries, and animals.

Gor rushed at the Charmed Ones, and Piper waved a hand, still laughing, at the 'beast'.

"OwOwOwOw!" He cried in pain, hopping around on one foot. Piper had only blown up the earth around his foot. "Hey! That HURT!" Gor roared at them.

He growled angrily, and picked Wicked and MP up by the scruffs of their necks, and threw them savagely at the wall. 

The monster's eyes began to glow a fiery red, and he slowly began to grow in size.

The girls' laughter began to sputter as they stared up at the monster snarling down at them.

Eyes grew wide in fear and understanding.

"So this is the Giant." Paige said in awe, and she began to back off slowly. "Why don't you take this one Piper?"

"Yeah, I mean you're the one that pissed it off." Phoebe began to back off too.

"Oh no! I am _not_ fighting _this_ alone! Come on! Power of three, remember! We're in this together!" Piper yelled at her cowering sisters.

"Ok. But if I die, I'm _so_ gonna haunt you for the rest of your life!" Phoebe crept up next to her older sister. Paige only nodded in fear.

"Come on, girls! We've dealt with scarier than this before! What are you so afraid of?" Piper encouraged them, and her sisters found confidence in her words, and they stood together in a human wall, looking up at the giant's enormous, ugly face.

TBC… dun dun dun! 


	21. More Trouble?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed… not fair… but the faeries are mine! Tee hee!

A/N – Thanks to **princesscatie21** and **ChArMeD-101** for reviewing. You guys are the bestest! 

"Imagination is intelligence having fun!" --- Anonymous

Chapter 20 – More Trouble?

The Giant stared down at his prey and gave a savage grin, showing his yellowing, cracked teeth. 

"Ooh, yeah. The only thing on its mind is 'smush the pretty little witchies!'" Phoebe grimaced at the monster towering above her.

Piper waved her hands in an attempt to blow up the monster, or at least a part of him. All she seemed to do was tickle him!

"That can't be good!" Paige yelled, "Stalagmite!" and waved her own arm in a stabbing motion at Gor.

That seemed to get a much bigger reaction out of him, and he screamed his pain and defiance, and he stooped to grab hold of one of the girls. His big, clumsy fingers snatched at Phoebe, but she wasn't fast enough, and he picked her up and threw her against the wall.

"Phoebe!"

"Don't worry about me! I'm OK!" She said shakily, and Leo ran over to help her. Gor saw him, and he pulled back his foot, smashing Leo in the ribs, and tossing the white liter off to the side.

"Leo!" Piper screamed. "Ok, now I'm pissed!" And she threw her whole body into the blast, blowing off the creature's right arm. And in turn, Paige called for another stalagmite and threw it at Gor's leg.

He crashed to the floor in a howl of fury, and the Mud Puppy, seeing his chance, rushed at Gor's head, seeming to grow a little in size. He tore at the Giants ears, and slashed at his eyes. Now, the Mud Puppy's eyes were also a deep crimson, turning black, and he roared, and grabbed hold of the monster's chin and yanked so hard, the Giant flipped to his back.

Paige and Piper rushed at him, screaming. But Gor just whimpered and curled into a little ball, shrinking down to the size of a small child. His skin turned grey, and Paige, Piper and the Mud Puppy stood over him, glaring daggers at him. Phoebe tottered over, with Prue's help, and the Charmed Ones boldly repeated their Power of Three spell.

"The Power of Three will set us free."

Gor looked up at them, terrified, as the earth swallowed him up.

For one long moment, the only thing you could hear was the sound of the Charmed One's and the Mud Puppy's panting. Then, all of a sudden, everyone began to cheer. Piper turned around, scanning the small crowd around her for Leo, who ran over to her and pulled her up into his arms. There were more hugs all around, and Leo set to work on Phoebe's hurts. When he was done, Angras slipped an arm around her discreetly, glad she was okay, and they joined in on the conversation going on around them.

"How about Gor Junior? Or just Junior?"  Rose suggested.

"How about Monster?" Phoebe put in. "Maybe not." Phoebe chuckled at the short growl the name got from the Mud Puppy.

"Giant." Lucina whistled at the lizard-dog, and he perked up, and yapped, then tried to bite Lucina's fingers off.

"Hey, that's perfect! Giant!" Piper laughed, and Giant growled cheerily.

"You know what, I think we're beginning to grow on him!" Paige reached out a hand to pat Giant, and he lunged at her hand in an attempt to separate it from its owner and make himself a new toy. 

"I don't think so." Prue laughed, and Angras lifted the fairy and tucked him under his arm.

TJ looked warily at Angras. He still didn't think it natural that the only touch Giant would tolerate would be that of an angel. 

Aurakmet, who had been chuckling jovially only a moment ago, suddenly frowned and began to look around.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked him.

"Hide! Quickly!" He called quietly, eyes wide.

 "I swear I heard 'em! Right in 'ere!" A high, whiney voice sounded in cockney just around the corner.

He whispered frantically "Hide!" and motioned wildly as he turned away and scampered behind a rock. Everyone dashed to their hiding places, in the shadows, behind rocks, and in little niches. Rose wasn't fast enough.

"See! There! I told you so!" The voice said again. It came from a short, scrawny, grimy-looking gnome. And with him, he dragged along by the arm a bored, exasperated gnome, and three others followed in a march. The following four gnomes all wore matching uniforms, each bearing some badge with the symbol of the Gnome King's Elite, the King's personal guard. The one being led by his arm stood to attention when he saw Rose rush to her own hidey hole, and signaled for the other three to surround her. 

"In the name of His Majestic Highness, the Gnome King Zaed, you are under arrest!" He barked out. When Rose didn't come out, he nodded for his men to take her. "As the Commander of The Gnome King's Elite Guard, I am taking you under my custody!" He bellowed at the faery-girl, who was struggling in the soldier's strong grips.

"What for huh? You can't just take me like this! Tell me what I'm being charged for!" She screamed at him.

"I don't need to charge you with anything, bitch. Your bein' arrested 'cuz I say so." He told her.

"That's gonna sound real great in front of Her Highness Queen Brighid the Bright and her jury!" She spat at him, glaring hatred at the ugly, dumpy gnome standing in front of her.

The commander bent down, thrusting his face close to hers, and he looked into her eyes stonily.

"I don't give a damn what your Queen has to say about this." He whispered angrily, and he straightened up, looking down at her. "But if you must know, I'm charging you with the murder of Gor the Giant."

"You don't have proof! You don't have witnesses! Hell, you don't even know that he's dead!" Rose leered up at him.

"Worm here witnessed the whole thing. Didn't you Old Man?" He called back, not taking his eyes off her.

"Aye sir! And there was more ter boot! Mebbe five 'er six more!" The scrawny gnome called back.

After a short minute, the commander glanced around the area quickly, and turned away with a last growled order. "Check the premises for more civilians, Private Benson." And they left, bustling the still struggling Rose between them. Only Private Benson remained, grumbling under his breath.

"Private Benson this… Private Benson that… Why don't you Private Benson my arse Commander Bastard!" He muttered, and with a quick look around the place, followed his commander and comrades out.

A/N: So whaddaya think? Review!


End file.
